Claude x Alois: The Perfect Rose
by GrellSutcliff221
Summary: Claude and Alois were going to have a great day, but the triplets Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury had something planned. Claude x Alois oneshot.


Claude was walking down the main hall of the Trancy Manor, when he saw Timber, Thompson, and Canterbury just working on a play. Claude asked, "What's this?" Thompson said, "Well, we're making a play of..." Before he could even say what it was, Claude looked at the sheet of paper, and said, "BARBIE?!" Thompson then said, "Well, it is a play meant for you and your highness, but we didn't decide what the other characters should've been played by." Claude looked at the piece of paper, and then sighed. Then, Claude said, "Well, I know the red reaper will probably be in there as someone." Claude indeed was talking about Grell Sutcliff who called himself annoying. Then, Alois just barged right in from the door, and then said like he always does, "Oh Claude!" Claude then said like he always does, "Yes, your highness?" Alois said happily, "I heard the triplets are making a play about Barbie! Who are we going to play?" Claude said, "I don't know, but you can ask the triplets for their idea." Claude didn't even want to be in this, but if he wanted his highness to be happy, might as do so do it. Then, Timber yelled, "Claude's playing Ken, and Alois is playing Barbie!" Claude said, "Are you serious?!" Timber then said, "Yeah, Alois will be perfect as a girl if he wore Hannah's clothes the one time, and you'll be perfect the way as you are." Alois then said with Claude at the same time, "Ok then, it's a deal!" Then, Claude was wondering if something was at the end that would make him feel and look gay. Claude asked the question at his mind, "Is there going to be a kiss scene at the end?" Thompson said, "Yes, but then later on, you ask Barbie to marry you five years later." Then, Claude said in his mind, "I cannot do this..." Then, they practiced for four hours each day, since at least the play lasts two hours exactly for three months. Then it was showtime. Claude was wearing a plain brown jacket, which had a red rose on one of the pockets. Alois was wearing a dazzling pink dress, and he wore a long blonde wig which was the same shade as his hair. It was showtime.

One hour and fifty five minutes later...

It was five minutes to the end, and Claude as Ken had asked a question, "Barbie, will you be my girlfriend?" Alois said, "Yes! I will love you Ken for the rest of my life!" Claude and Alois as Ken and Barbie went close to each other, and then kissed for the scene. Viscount Druitt was watching this play in the front of the stage, so when he saw that, he spit out the popcorn that was in his mouth, as the crowd went wild. Then, for the time in the play for five years later, Ken asked, "Barbie, will you marry me?" Alois as Barbie then said, "Yes!" Then, Claude as Ken had took the red rose off of his jacket, and then looked at Alois as Barbie and said, "You remind me of this rose, so you can keep it." Then, Claude and Alois as Ken and Barbie said at the same time, "The perfect rose." Then, there's a kiss for both of them again. The play had been finished, so the triplets had escorted both Claude and Alois back from the stage. The audience were leaving with smiles on their faces, and Viscount Druitt had the biggest smile of them all. Claude had caught a piece of popcorn in his hand earlier, so he ate that. Then, the triplets said, "That was wonderful!" Then, Claude and Alois both had blushing faces. Then, Claude had a question for Alois. It was a personal question for him and Alois, so he said it. He said, "Well, your highness, are you gay?" Then, Alois responded, and said, "Yes I am. Why are you asking that?" Claude said, "Well, I was wondering if you could be my boyfriend." Alois then shouted, "Yes!" Then, Claude and Alois kissed like a couple in a good relationship. Then, they had a happily ever after, and Hannah had took care of Grell since he got sick before the play had started. Grell's time to shine was not going to happen very soon now.

THE END!


End file.
